


Just the Way You Are

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Deception, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Festival, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, dance, grow to love, illusion, learn to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Shikamaru suddenly realizes he has feelings for his long time friend Choji. How it started he isn't sure, all he knows is what he feels is much more then admiration. After consulting with his other teamate Ino he comes up with a plan to confess his love at the summer festival's evening dance. Once there he goes through great lengths to disguise himself, but what if Choji finds out that it's all an illusion. Will he accept Shikamaru's feelings or will he feel deceived?





	1. "I never said it had to be you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate your time and support! If you wouldn't mind please leave a comment at the end of how you liked or didn't like the story, and please leave a Kudo when you leave. It means a lot to know all my hard work is appreciated so please don't read and run. The more feedback I get the better i can learn to write!
> 
> If you have any ideas for a new story, please send me a message and I would love to write it for you!

The day was sunny. Not too hot, a little wind, just a regular day that was anything but special. As long as it was quiet, that was all that mattered on days like this, especially to the slackers of the leaf village. Slouching on a bench sat Shikamaru, a lazy young man who wanted nothing more than to relax. He made sure he picked one of the farthest hangouts he could find near the outskirts of the village. He didn’t want to be bothered. With all noise that was going on lately his usual hang out wasn’t really an option. It was reminiscent of a park with winding paths, plenty of trees, and stretching carpets of green grass. Despite it being on the fringes, it was still fairly close to the academy. It was a route many students used on the way home after a long day. It wasn’t ideal but it was what was available. His head was tilted back as he gazed up at the sky admiring the puffy white blobs that floated above him. The clouds slowly cruised overhead, the passing shadows bringing a small bit or relief from the sun’s rays. With a sigh he closed his eyes, letting a smile cross his lips. He was one of the few young ninja to appreciate the simple pleasures life seemed to bring. His sensei’ called him an old wise soul. Somedays he knew what it meant and others he spent on a bunch just like today. “What a peaceful life” he said aloud to himself but a creeping shadow coming over him told him he spoke to soon. He cracked open one eye, unamused as a girl fumbled with her hands beside him. Her two friends behind her nudged her, giving her some unneeded encouragement. The girl fumbled with her hands as if rubbing them together would magically summon the courage she needed. No matter how much reassurance the other girls give her, Shikamaru would remain uninterested. “Whaaaaat...” he said in one long annoyed breath.

 

“I… I was wondering… would you go to the summers eve dance with me”

 

“And why would I do that when I could enjoy the night by myself. Dances are such a drag anyway… it’s hot, noisy, and people act stupider than usual. And last time I checked, hanging around such annoyances isn’t really my thing.”

 

The girl who asked became upset, eyes filling with tears. Her nervous smile became a frown, trembling with rejection. As soon as one friend tried to console her she burst into tears placing her face into her hands. Another friend grew angry and stepped forward to bark back at Shikamaru.  She shook her hand in a tightly balled fist, trembling in rage “how could you say that? It took a lot of courage for her to ask you! You didn’t have to be so mean!”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and groaned as he got to his feet. He didn’t pick this quiet park bench to cloud gaze and be harassed while doing it. He shoved his hands in his pockets looking the girls over in lax irritation, almost like a cat who got its fur rubbed the wrong way. “Hey now that’s not fair. You can’t force your feelings on someone like that and just expect them to go along with it. Think about it…What about my feelings?” The girls looked at one another, dumbfounded by Shikamaru’s words. It didn’t surprise him but it was amazing to him how selfish people can be and how little they think about another’s feelings. Even when prompted, it’s a foreign idea and a strange concept for those who think more about themselves and their own feelings. “Let me guess... You didn’t.” the girls remained silent, huddled together like frightened sheep. The stared at him blankly as if a furred beast were tearing through his skin and revealing his true nature but he isn’t that type of guy. Feeling like he wasn’t getting anywhere he decide that it was time to leave. Walking past them, he gave them his last parting words “besides I’m not your type anyway. You probably asked me because your first few choices were already taken and there is no way I’m going to be anyone’s’ second, third or last choice last choice…”

 

Shikamaru languidly though the village streets exhaling heavily to discharge his fuming. It took to much energy to be mad so it wasn’t worth it to hang on to those kinds of emotions. Following the trail, walking in the dotted shadows of the trees he returned to the ninja academy, rolling his eyes at the festivities taking place. “So much noise…” he groaned. He raised an arm scratching his head, half using it to shield his face. He didn’t want anyone stopping him and asking him to pitch in. This was one of his few breaks between missions, because of his intellect, he was sought after, bombarded with question after question, asked to decipher the winds of battle and plan their mode of attack. It was exhausting. He darted behind corners as banners were being hoisted high, familiar faces being revealed from behind them. The next hall he went unnoticed as hammers were knocking nails into make shift booths, too busy watching their fingers to protect them from being smashed. The festival was a twice yearly celebration to signifying the beginning or ending summer. Shikamaru didn’t understand the point because there was nothing exciting about the days becoming hot and sticky. He preferred mild days like today where he could just lounge and cloud gaze. For the time being he needed to find Choji, his best friend.

 

After climbing several flights of stairs and walking down a few hallways he found Choji, hoisting large pieces of furniture over his shoulder. He carried each piece with such ease, it was if he only slung a jacket over his shoulder. Shikamaru valued Choji’s strength, almost as much as he valued their friendship. He was glad they were always on the same team, being friends since they were very small. If they ever had to face off against one another, Shikamaru wouldn’t think twice of giving up. He stood no chance if their match was based on strength alone. He examined the larger boy’s form, eyes passing over his muscled arms, thick legs, and broad shoulders, all were quite appealing. Then there was his charming, rosy cheeked face that always wore a warm smile. Shikamaru let a grin cross his face as he admired him from a shadow down the hall, a warmth building in his chest. He could always count on Choji no matter what, and it was his pleasure to see the young man his friend had become. CRASH! A few boards fell over, slamming against the laminate concrete ground shocking Shikamaru out of his daze. His face was flushed not realizing how long he had been staring. He shook his head with a small throat cough, regaining focus. For some reason Choji was the only who made time stop for a moment as if loosing time or stepping into another dimension. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he attributed it to the great respect he had for his longtime friend. What else could it be? They had been friends since before their academy days playing tag on the streets. His smile suddenly disappeared as he saw Choji set down the furniture with a subtle boom. The ground trembled from weight of the object then faded to nothing. Shikamaru then saw him look up from the furniture to a group of girls nearby. From what he could tell Choji looked determined. One girl in particular stood out from the rest, not that she was anything extraordinary but she had a kind presence about her. The large boy then moved over to the group and it began to dissipate leaving the girl alone with her clipboard. His friend called to her in a very friendly tone and she raised her head displaying a bright smile. At first it seemed like small talk but very quickly Shikamaru saw a mood change, the body language shifting from casual to slightly anxious. From what he can tell, Choji was asking her a question, a personal one. The girl gave a nervous laugh, and Choji returned the same laugh. Shikamaru’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what the conversation was about. His eyes dashed between them trying to read lips but he was not a visual type ninja. Just his heart was feeling as if it was about to burst, he was instantly relieved when the girl bowed and walked away. He heaved a sigh of relief half collapsing against the wall “what was that about...” he mumbled to himself. When the girl was out of sight he could now see that the big guy was bummed. His body slouched and his face full of disappointment. Shikamaru shrugged knowing it was now his turn to console a friend.

 

“Maybe Ino is right… maybe I should lose some weight and maybe the girls will want to go out with me…”

 

“Or maybe they are not the right girl for such a great guy.”

 

Shikamaru placed his hand on Choji’s shoulder. He really meant what he said. He didn’t believe anything more whole heartedly than that. Choji had the biggest heart and the most kindness of anyone he has ever known. He’d curse the world for being so shallow for not being able to see what a wonderful human being Choji was, but it took to much effort to hate. On the selfish side, he was happy that Choji wasn’t stolen away from him by a girl. He didn’t know if he could stand it. It was rare day that they didn’t spend a day with each other. Most of the time girls were knaggy, bossy, loud, and such a drag. He couldn’t understand how his father could stand it, listening to his mom yell and boss him around. Then again he felt bad for ever thinking selfishly because in the end he did want his best friend to be happy. Choji gave a groan as if complaining of a stomach ache before he turned to Shikamaru and sighed in disbelief “you’re just saying that… I bet plenty of girls asked you out already.”

 

Shikamaru patted his friend on the back firmly, the density of his muscles making sound like a large drum “nah, they only asked me because all the cool guys were taken.” He was sure most of the girls asked him as their next choice. He didn’t have the pretentious charm of Sasuke or the brusque allure of Neji, and that’s just to name a few. There may have been a couple of girls who might have been actually interested in him but it didn’t seem very likely do to his lax and aloof behaviors. Luckily for him Choji didn’t mind and unfortunately for them he didn’t really care. There was not one woman yet who caught his attention, and he wanted to hold out for the right one. He planned out everything at least 200 steps ahead and love was not an exception.

 

Choji turned to the smaller boy with a sympathetic face “I think you’re cool. Way cooler than Sasuke, Neji or any of those other guys.”

 

Shikamaru gave a smirk with a small chuckle. He wasn’t surprised that Choji said those things, voice booming down the hall. Choji’s face seemed pinched in upset, eyebrows scrunched and lips slightly pursed. He didn’t like it when Shikamaru was not properly appreciated. Sometimes he felt like Choji looked up to him though he himself didn’t see why he would. He was just a lazy, cloud gazer trying to skim by on the bare minimum even though he is capable of overcoming some of the greatest obstacles. His sensei said he was one of the leaf villages brightest but never understood the fuss. So what if he has never lost at shogi since he learned how to properly play. To him that meant nothing. Being able to protect his friends is what he saw as most important. Shikamaru grabbed Choji’s shoulders and pushed him upright. “You said that last time. Because it’s you, I believe you. But like I said back then, be yourself, there will be someone who will take you as you are. You are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Who cares about these skinny bimbos!? They are such a drag anyway.”

 

Choji mumbled looking down “I do…”

 

“Hey!” Shikamaru grabbed Choji’s round face, smooshing his cheeks a little, to force him to look him in the eye “there is someone out there for you, I promise. Someone who will love how big you are, how strong you are, food loving quirks and all. Even your belly and wonderful rosy cheeked face!”

 

Choji’s dark eyes looked up to meet Shikamaru’s his speech warped by the squishing of his face “you reawy ‘sink so?”

 

Shikamaru choked. He never saw the softness in Choji’s eyes this close before, and his voice right now all disrupted from the smooshing was so cute. His face began to flush again, but before his best friend could notice he turned away shoving his hands into his pockets trying to seem cool and assured. He then closed his eyes and took a breath, trying to hide his reddened face “no doubt about it, it’s just a matter of time my friend. Don’t lose faith on these dime a dozen girls. Besides, a girl with some meat on her bones is more fun, and just plain healthier anyway.” His heart pounding, Shikamaru decided it was time to leave before he passed out from embarrassment. He needed some fresh air, the academy was starting to feel stuffy, and being this close to Choji for the first time was uncomfortable.

 

“Where you going?” Choji called after him.

 

“Where I always go!”

 

Shikamaru was talking about their special place. On the roof where they sat together since they were kids, the place where they became friends in the first place. He needed some time to think, and it seemed like set up was wrapping up for the day. So by the time he got there it would be nice and quiet giving him pliantly time to mull over these weird feelings. In all his life he never had a sensation like this, not with anyone. Shikamaru felt sick. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was defiantly not a comfortable feeling. As he walked out of the building he reached up and felt his forehead wondering if maybe he was coming down with something. It was warm but not quite a fever. He then checked his pulse, for elevated heart rate. It was higher than normal but not on a level that was of concern. “What’s going on…” He exhaled noisily “I just need to chill out.”

 

Shikamaru began to trace his teeth with his tongue, getting frustrated. Normally answers fell into his lap he was so smart, but today he was a bit lost. When he was young his father often told him stories about how he and his mother met. His dad describe the innocent romantic emotions he went through and how his body manifested those feelings. Flushed face, ponding heart, dry throat and choking on words. It was like an illness, but his father said it was always better to be in love with a good woman because they wouldn’t be as good a man without one. Loving someone makes you want to be a better man, a better person so you do right by the person you love. If he didn’t know better he would think he had a crush on Choji. Wait… a crush on Choji? No way. He was into girls. Thick, luscious girls, not strapping, hulking young men. An image of Choji crossed Shikamaru’s mind and he shook his head hard. How could this be?

 

Before he knew it he was at the top of the stairs of his favorite building overlooking the village, but he wasn’t alone. A familiar face sat on his usual bench where he cloud gazed, slender with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. It was Ino, the other member in his squad besides Choji. She looked over to him with her usual smirk, half way between friendly and flirty. “I see why you like it up here so much” she said sweetly. She stretched raising her arms high, arching her back with a small sighing moan. He wondered how long she was sitting there. Was she waiting for him? Did she need something? She continued talking not noticing Shikamaru’s feverish state. “It’s so beautiful and clear and nobody bothers you…well except me” after stretching she pulled a list from her pocket holding it out to him. “Lady Hokage asked me to bring this to you. She needs another order of Nara clan’s special antlers.” As he approached she noticed his puzzled face and flushed appearance “what’s wrong Shikamaru?” He exhaled loudly, a whooshing sound coming from his closed lips, trying to decompress and alleviate some of his frustration and unease. He took a seat beside her, she wasn’t always very bright but her sensory type attributes made her very observant. Ino then scooted closer to Shikamaru, concerned for his health. She reached out to him, feeling his cheek and then his forehead with the back of her hand. “You don’t feel sick...” she said in a low voice. He turned his face away from her as he placed his hands together, lacing his fingers and leaning forward onto his elbows. He placed all his weight on his knees, his body language making it a clear confession of his exasperation aside from him hiding his face. She leaned toward him trying to peer into his face. “You really must be out of it. No snarky comments or anything…you know, you can talk to me if something is bothering you. We are teammates after all.”

 

“I don’t know how to put this… but I think I might like someone…”

 

“What? You? You like someone? Like ‘like like’ someone? Who is this lucky girl?”

 

“Well it’s not a girl…”

 

“A woman?! You cougar cub you!”

 

Ino’s teasing was right on par with showing naked baby album photos. It wasn’t helping his predicament at all. Was she trying to make him have a meltdown? He is normally so calm and relaxed, being this tense was incredibly taxing. His muscles even began to ache, along with the blurring mental exhaustion. Shikamaru flushed red like a freshly peeled beet as Ino giggled aloud, lightly slapping him on the back. She made a face and some oohing noises that made him feel incredibly vulnerable. “Dirty…” she pushed him in the side almost making him slide of the bench. He nearly fell over from the embarrassment alone, she didn’t need to be pushing him too. Shikamaru shoved her off as gently as he could “No!” He stared at her hard, brows lowered and face full of angst.  Ino found it amusing. It’s not every day the laid back guy like Shikamaru gets worked up. She continued to rattle off comments related to that embarrassing theme, her voice carrying loudly through the air. He grabbed her and forced her to face him, covering her mouth with his hand. “Ino stop!” Suddenly he got an idea. Realizing their proximity to one another he had to test his theory that just appeared in his head. He had to know.

 

“Ino can I try something?”

 

“What?”

 

Without warning, Shikamaru placed his hands on either side of Ino’s face pulling the girl closer. Her laughing ceased, her eyes wide in confusion. Her opalescent eyes darted around, searching his face for a clue to what he was doing. Nose to nose and slowly creeping closer, Ino whimpered “what are to doing?” Dreamily the boy closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers. He played his tongue upon her lips coaxing her to open up to him. With another whimper she gave in and he danced across the recesses of her mouth. Slowly he felt her body becoming slack, feeing her weight increasing against his hands. Pulling back he realized he felt nothing like he did with Choji, not even an inkling. Melted in his hands like putty, Ino spoke up, face painted in a heavy blush a little disoriented “w-where did you learn to-to do that?” Shikamaru turned away deep in thought, placing a hand on his chin to think not even hearing what the girl said. Looking at him, his spell wearing off, she could tell he was still as perplexed as ever. Placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke again “what just happened? You kiss me out of nowhere and… “He still not listening, too busy formulating some sort of strange nonsense in his head, she spoke louder “what’s going on Shikamaru!?”

 

“Ino… I think I’m gay.”                               

 

“What? No way! You talk about women all the time and how you want a boring life with plain children and an average wife.”

 

Shikamaru shook his head “I know but I never feel anything when I’m with girls. I kissed you just now and felt nothing... no offense but I didn’t.”

 

Ino suddenly became focused. She seemed very judgmental most of the time, but she actually pays close attention to detail and just wants things to work out for the best. She propped her cheek on her hand placing her elbow and other arm across her lap “well what other proof do you have? You might not have felt anything because I’m your friend not because I’m a girl.”

 

Shikamaru continued to stare off into the distance, trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. “But I kissed other girls before...” Ino made a surprised face “I know, I never told you, but I didn’t feel anything then either.” The boy sat back placing his palms on his knees “I thought maybe that they were just not the one, but this person I’m talking about always makes me feel complete.” Ino nodded urging him to continue on with his story. He cast her a sideways glance, though they bickered all the time he knew he could count on her to help him sort this out. Rotating his eyes back to the distance, the sun starting to hang lower in the sky casting a golden rosy glow on the village. “Earlier I was jealous of this guy talking to a girl… no one really of importance but a girl none the less. I felt a sickness thinking he would be taken away. When she rejected him I felt relieved. And I went to comfort him and I started feeling funny. Not unpleasant but funny.” Shikamaru began placing his hands upon his face and then to his chest “My face felt hot and my heart rate increases tremendously. For a second there I thought I was getting sick but besides that I feel fine. This is the only explanation of what I am feeling.”

 

“So who is this guy?” Ino asked cheerily but then her face scowled suddenly “it’s not Sasuke is it!?”

 

Shikamaru looked repulsed, he waved his hands between him and Ino as if trying to deflect those words from coming any closer. “No! That guy pisses me off, I can barely stand to be in the same room with him.”

 

“Then who is it?”

 

Shikamaru hung his head a little. He was more embarrassed for the other rather than himself. With puppy eyes he muttered in a soft voice “I’ll tell you but you can’t tell anyone not even him…” The slender girl nodded fervently. There was a moment of silence as Shikamaru took in a deep breathe to steady his nerves. “It’s… Choji…”

 

“Woah! Choji, really? Wow.”

 

Shikamaru squinted his eyes a little preparing for the aftermath but sat tall trying to remain proud. He wasn’t embarrassed at all but he couldn’t say the same for his friend if he ever found out. To his relief Ino just shrugged and smiled “that explains a lot.” In the same breath she also brought him more anxiety “are you going to tell him?”

 

“Haven’t thought about that yet. I barely just figured it out…”

 

Ino abruptly jabbed a finger into the air “I got an idea, you should tell him at the dance!”

 

“I don’t want to embarrass him.”

 

Ino shook her head as if knowing something he didn’t “knowing Choji he would be flattered more than embarrassed. But I never said you had to be you.”

 

Once again Shikamaru got an idea. Placing is hands together in his usual way, fingertip to fingertip, and together they formulated a plan.


	2. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru breaks down. Is he being selfish? What kind of damage will he cause if his plan goes wrong? Ino comes to his rescue, but can she convince him to give love a shot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing reading! I must be doing something right. don't forget to leave some love when you finish reading! Thank you!!!

It had been a week since Shikamaru’s and Ino’s conversation. He rehearsed and practiced all week, making sure no one was watching. He borrowed his mother’s standing mirror, convincing her it was for studying body language and expressions so as to practice catching tells and to determine if someone was being deceptive. He wasn’t totally lying. He was studying himself. He shifted his posture, and changed his movements, and altered his voice. Even though his reflection seemed convincing, he felt a sudden sinking in the pit of his stomach because he in turn was the one being deceptive. “What a drag…” Walking through his last rehearsal of his plan, he stood before the mirror with a frown. Pulling on the collar of his suit, yet to put on his tie, he spoke softly to himself barely above a whisper “is this the right thing? Will this cause him harm? What if he gets angry with me?” He squeezed his eyes closed, reaching for the mirror. The weight of his decisions where making him feel like he was being crushed. He leaned on the mirror unable to look at himself any longer, his forehead pressed against the glass. “OF COURSE HE’LL GET ANGERY! I’M LYING TO HIM!” Explosively Shikamaru turned away from the mirror with such force it rocked violently in place barely avoiding falling over. He ripped his jacket from his shoulders throwing it across the room. “He’ll think it’s some CRUEL JOKE! That I’m making FUN OF HIM!” Shikamaru threw things as he shouted, rattling the room.

 

“DAMNIT!”

 

Shikamaru threw himself back onto the bed as hard as he could. Bouncing a few times he felt some of the energy dissipate, but that didn’t make him feel any less guilty. A knock came that the door. Heaving a big breath he yelled in anguish “not now mom!!!!” As the door began to open, his face rapidly became wide eyed, revealing a beautiful young woman on the other side. She crept through the door, slightly huddled down as to seem small, gently closing the door, using her body to lean against it. She wore a sparkling smile as curled hair floated like a cloud just above her shoulders. Her little black dress fell just above the knees and the top gracefully wrapped one shoulder leaving the other exposed. Her eyes squinted softly seeing the torment he was in. All she could muster was a “hey” but Shikamaru sighed and returned to his brooding.

 

“Uh Shikamaru?” Ino lifted her hand trying to lighten the mood. She cradled it delicately in the other hand, displaying a white flower bracelet around her wrist. “I wanted to thank you for the corsage, it’s beautiful...”

 

Shikamaru offered a gravely “you’re welcome” but Ino pressed forward trying not to become discouraged.

 

“Y’know,” She began to creep closer to the boy, round to his side of the bed “it was pretty sneaky of you, coming into my family’s flower shop to pick this out, and have my mom hide it from me till the moment right before I left to come see you.” Shikamaru sat up with a groan and Ino giggled sitting beside him. Even as she sat she never took her eyes off him. She laced her fingers in her lap, appreciating the act that was placed upon her wrist. “It’s funny…” Ino began in a soft tone, lifting a hand to brush a curl from her face “if you weren’t such and idiot, I might have fallen in love with you…”

 

Shikamaru turned quickly, shocked at her words. In that moment a pair of lips pressed against his and he froze. “Oops” Ino giggled, she then cupped Shikamaru’s face “I meant to kiss you on the cheek! I didn’t think you were going to move.” Once the initial shock was over Shikamaru worriedly started making gestures in the air recanting everything he said moments before she entered the room. It was just an endless spill of nerves and emotions, spiraling out of control. “Shikamaru- Shikamaru.” Ino tried to stop the runaway train that is her friend, but her words fell on deaf ears, his voice becoming frantic. “Shikamaru!” she yelled but he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small shake.

 

“I can’t handle this! What the hell am I doing, I can’t go through with this. That’s it! I’m backing out, no harm done if it hasn’t been done. I’m screwed. I am going to be stuck with unrequited love for the rest of my-“

 

Ino leaned in and kissed him, forceful and passionate. Shikamaru pushed her off in disbelief “what are you doing!?” It made and anger well up in his chest as if a sudden betrayal occurred.

 

“What are YOU doing!? You’re letting your nerves get the better of you!? So what if he thinks you pity him! Prove to him that he’s wrong! He’ll understand.”

 

“But I don’t want this selfish act to ruin our friendship. We’ve been friends for so long, I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost him… what if I tell him and he gets creeped out and starts to hate me?” Moving her hands to his shoulders, she gave him a good squeeze trying to instill confidence.

 

“I don’t think there is anything in this world that could change how Choji sees you. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings he still would never want to lose you. You mean the world to him. He speaks so highly of you, more than anyone. Nothing can come between you. It will all be ok.”

 

Shikamaru pulled Ino in close and hugged her “thanks Ino. I know I don’t say nice things too often but… you’re a really good friend. You always come though, mission or not.”

 

Ino playfully pushed the boy off, batting at him playfully. “Oh stop it! Stop it some more!”

 

“No, really Ino. I appreciate what you’re doing and I could never do it without you.”

 

The girl got up and strutted about the room as if it were her own private cat walk. She then grabbed the strewn items he needed to complete his look from the various places he threw them. “It’s nothing, really. You’re my date after all.” She tossed him his jacket and he shakily slid his arms through each sleeve. Pulling at the collar and shrugging his shoulders it settled in to place. As he looked up Ino plopped into his lap making him grunt.

 

“Ino, you’re having a little too much fun with this…”

 

“I am not!” Ino said flirtatiously. “Besides” she briefly wrapped her arms around his neck to fit him with his tie. The backs of her hands brushed against his chest as she balanced the length on both sides “I have to repay you for the corsage. Plus you have to remember you’re the only action I’m going to get all night.”

 

At that moment Shikamaru’s mom walked in calling his name in a sing-song voice. She immediately when silent as she happed upon the scene that was unfolding before her, her eyes as wide as saucers. “Oh…” she gave a nervous laugh as Shikamaru was mortified. Ino was unbothered as his mother began to blather “I see… you-you have a girl in your lap and she’s- and you ha ha, you’ve probably been kissing and I’m going now…” and she slammed the door.

 

“Ino, look what you did! You gave my mother a heart attack! Get off! I can tie it myself!”

 

Ino just laughed wrapping her arms around him in a snuggly hug. In the background Shikamaru’s mom yelled to his father. “Shikaku! Do you know what your son is doing in there! He’s with a girl! And they are probably doing things! Say something to him!!!” In a low slightly amused voice Shikaku shouted up to his son.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

“Shikaku!”

 

“What? You know what we were like at his age. Remember all the fun we used to have?”

 

“That’s what I am afraid of! Say something!”

 

“Ok fine. Shikamaru! There are condoms in the bedroom on your mother’s side in her drawer! Grab a few before you leave!”

 

“SHI-KA-KU!”

 

“What? OW! If they are going to do it, might as well be prepared. You were the adventurous once remember? All the places we-”

 

“SHUT UP!!! That was BEFORE I became a mother!”

 

“I know don’t remind me…”

 

Soon the voices became inaudible though it was still clear there was arguing going on. Shikamaru blushed, feeling a little hot behind the ears. It’s not like that. Even if it was, did they have to embarrass him like that? His mom being knaggy as ever and his dad to cool to care, not that he didn’t, but he knew things would be fine. But still, those words… and permissions…and details Shikamaru did not want to know. The two sat stunned at what they were over hearing.

 

“Wow... I definitely didn’t want to hear that.”

 

“Yep, a liiiiittle too much information… so let’s go”

 

Ino got up off his lap so he could finish tying his tie. Then together then went down stairs, Shikamaru offering the lovely girl beside him his arm. It was time for the show. As they got to the bottom, the two played the game, leaving the parents to think that they actually together. Shikamaru’s mom teared up, cupping her hands over her mouth. She couldn’t believe how handsome he had become. His father slapped a hand down on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you son” Just as Shikamaru was about to tell him thank you, his dad tucked something in his jacket pocket. “Here, I took the liberty of grabbing them for you.” The boy turned beet red looking humiliated at his dad. He about jumped out of his skin feeling the items being slid inside his coat. “So if you guys decide to have a little fun, you are prepared. Oh and Shikamaru-” Shikaku leaned close and whispered in his son’s ear though loud enough for Ino to still hear. Shikaku made a husky glance at Shikamaru’s mother as he spoke, making her flush red. “If you do get down to business, make sure you let her up for air. The Nara clan normally has a lax, tame nature, but when it comes to throws of passion it’s a completely different story. She’ll have no idea what hit her once your blood gets going…”

 

“DAD!!!!”

 

Ino blushed and giggled as Shikamaru grabbed her hand. “We are going now!” He the slammed the door behind them. Marching down the steps and through the street, he couldn’t get away fast enough. Ino was wobbling behind him, her shoes clacking loudly on the concrete. Forgetting that she was wearing heels, he realized he needed to slow down. At this point the sun was going down, and the village was cast in a rosy hue. Once they got to an even pace, Ino decided to take another jab at him.

 

“I soooo missed out! Maybe I should have jumped your bones while we were up there all alone.”

 

“Ino!!!”

 

“What? It could have been fun.”

 

Swallowing his irritation he decided to ignore that last comment and kept walking. As he walked he noticed an issue he didn’t think about before. Once the plan got going, he’s going to have to remove his suit jacket. He didn’t like suits, they were too stiff, which this walk made pretty clear. They did make a man look great, but not when it was such a hindrance. He’d rather due without it. He was worried the stiffness of the suit would restrict his movements which was not good for his plan, not in the least. In the end it should be fine, but it will add a few extra steps. He then began to think, maybe seeing Choji dressed in a nice suit, girls might actually want to date him. The thought dampened his spirits a little. If they did he must be looking real good, and that means he would stand no chance in winning Choji against a real girl. The boy started to wonder what Choji looked like in his suit, and wondering what color it would be? Would he wear his hair slicked back or would it be natural? He wasn’t sure but his heart started to pound. “Do you really think I can pull this off?”

 

“I’ve always believed you can do anything. Shikamaru you’re a genius. If anyone can it would be you.”


	3. Shira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Ino are at the dance. They look high and low to find Choji, but did he even show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you are enjoying it still. Let me know in comments, I'd love to know!

“Here we are” Shikamaru said shakily. They were in the academy courtyard, lit with lanterns and string lights. The tree in the far corner was lit up nice and bright as the lights wrapped around the rope on the swing that hung from the branches. People dotted the yard, as they took a breather from the dance. Some sat on benches brought in by volunteers, strung up with balloons.  It had been an hour since the start, so he thought if people were already bailing it must be completely packed. How would he find Choji in this mess? It wasn’t just those of his class but a large portion of the village to. It like finding a needle in a haystack. What a drag! The boy turned to his date gently squeezing her hand “stay close to me, it looks like it’s much busier than we thought.”

 

Ino flirtatiously rolled her eyes. How could he not know that it would this busy. People love to dance! For some it’s their life blood. As children, her and Sakura would dance all the time, especially when the leaves began to fall in autumn. Flipping her hair she spoke with slight haughtiness in her voice “Busier than _you_ thought. This dance is open to everyone, of course it’s going to be busy.”

 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes back at her. He wasn’t one for dances. It was just too hot and loud, and too many people acting stupid all at once. He could barely handle it when Naruto and Kiba were acting like idiots, but hundreds of people at the same time. Count him out please! He growled to himself in irritation “what a drag… well let’s get to it.”

 

As they approached they no longer could hear the sounds of their footsteps as the booming of music became louder and louder. The bass thundered a vivacious beat and every step closer they took the more it rattled their bones. At the door, two ninja were stationed, watching as each person walked in. One was critical, the other had his attentions elsewhere. Both had dark eyes and dark hair, though one was styled down with a side sweep bang and the other was spikey. These two were always seen together, always worked together, and rarely spend more than a few hours apart. Watching the gates was their usual task, but they also gathered intelligence and were sent on small, close to home missions. You know things are desperate if they ever get asked to do separate tasks because they work together flawlessly as a team. If they were asked to work separate, you would know because at least one or both would throw a fit. He defiantly understood them on the deepest levels, though he was too lax to throw a tantrum like they did, he knew how uncomfortable it felt to be apart from someone you cared about so much. It was like missing half of yourself, or missing an arm or leg. In a way it’s disabling to be without the other even though you know you are fully capable of functioning on your own, you just don’t want to. That’s how he felt about Choji and no one could ever change it.

 

“Hi Izumo, Kotetsu” Shikamaru gave a dismissive wave as they approached the table they stood behind. Their eyes lit up upon hearing a familiar voice. Hopefully they didn’t read too much into his holding Ino’s hand. He had already been embarrassed plenty so far, and the impending embarrassment later was already too much, and it hadn’t even happened yet.

 

“Hey, looking good Shikamaru. Ino you’re looking great as well, that dress suits you.”

 

“Thank you!” Ino gave a small curtsy in one smooth, delicate motion. Any compliment to her was like an achievement award. Anything to stroke her ego and her vanity was greatly appreciated and savored. When she regained her composure she gave a soft giggle. Shikamaru gritted his teeth. He hoped all these compliments weren’t making her lose focus. That’s the last thing he needed what to be going into this distracted and alone. Without Ino, he’d sooner bail than do what he actually set out to do. He squeezed her hand slightly to remind her he was still there. Her eyes flashed in his direction feeling his anxiety returning. Gently she patted him on the forearm that she was there for him and just playing her part.

 

The two started to head for the door to enter the dance, but a swift hand from Izumo stopped them before walking further. Shikamaru clicked his teeth, couldn’t he just get this over with? “Before you guys go in I have to notify you of a few rules” Izumo began as Kotetsu slumped against the wall just eyeballing the crowds. The poor guy was bored out of his mind, probably heard the rules a thousand times already.

 

“Shoot” Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright so…” Izumo brought up a scripted paper and began to read off the items listed “no revealing clothing, clothing will be evaluated as we read this list. Your clothing is acceptable. No person or ninja may carry in weapons, concealed or otherwise unless you are a chaperone or Jonin. Weapons will be taken and you may be removed from the premises. No alcohol is permitted beyond this point or anywhere else on these premises. Containers suspected of carrying alcohol will be disposed of or destroyed. Other misconduct includes lewd or aggressive behavior, dancing in overly provocative way, removing or lifting clothing, inappropriate intimate activity, and fighting. Behaviors that are not listed that become of concern will be dealt with appropriately. Anyone suspected or caught may be removed from the premises and disciplined accordingly. Do you understand these terms and agree to follow them during tonight’s activities?”

 

Ino’s brows raised as it seemed he spoke the rules all in one breath. Shikamaru remained unamused and ready to go. Wanting to seem convincing so they’d back off, he shoved his other hand in his pocket he said in a disgruntled tone “Yes of course, whatever can we go in now? Just want to dance with my girl and show her a good time. I’m not scoring any points with her standing at the door if you know what I mean.”

 

A light bulb went off in Izumo’s head making him flush slightly. Kotetsu just smirked, crossing one arm over the other “Yeah, go on ahead” he then thumbed towards the dance hall. Izumo protested, feeling like their job wasn’t being taken seriously. Kotetsu dismissed his concerns pointing out who they were talking to. Izumo slammed the sheet of paper on the table, not liking that his job was being minimized. Taking the opportunity, Shikamaru thanked him and moved swiftly passed the two. They wasted enough time and he couldn’t afford to waste anymore. For all he knew Choji could have given up and gone home already. ‘please still be here’ he thought. Trailing off as they walked through the door he can hear them still arguing

 

“They have to agree to the terms first, or else why am I still standing here!?”

 

“Whatever, its Shikamaru, we can trust him.”

 

Shikamaru didn’t care much for rules. Just by moral code, he’d naturally follow them anyway, so Kotetsu’s faith was well placed. He was grateful he just let them slip on through. Shikamaru felt the pressure building, as he felt the heat of hundreds of bodies melt over him. He was very concerned as the clock seemed to tick by faster than it should, noticing a man’s watch on the way in. How could it be slipping through his fingers like that? Was he losing it? Losing his chance? He can’t! Picking up the pace, he plowed through the crowd, panning the scene with his dark brown irises. Inside the music was booming, colors flashing, and bodies pulsing with the beat. Shikamaru looked back at Ino as he pushed and weaved through the crowd “Hey Ino scan the crowd for me will ya?”

 

“Sure thing! But… call me your girl again first? It was totally to die for”

 

Shikamaru screeched to a halt, flustered and peeved. He couldn’t handle the extensive teasing and being at this constant higher level of stress was strenuous. He didn’t know how much more he could take, he was just so unused being stressed if at all. He barked at Ino anxiously “Ino! I only-”

 

“I know, I know! …Right…”

 

Shrugging off his uproar, knowing he was just tense, she pushed him lightly to get him to start walking again and forget about her comment. Ino’s eyes were sharp, scanning the room for any familiar face that she could find. There were so many, but one of them had to be Choji. Plowing through the ocean of shadows, being half blinded by the strobing lights, made the search almost impossible. Minutes turned to an hour, barely running into a friend or two, no one catching hide or hair of Choji. Ino halted, pulling on the boy’s arm. “I need a break…” Shikamaru turned to scold her but saw how badly her legs were shaking. He forgot once again she was wearing heels, ‘being a girl kind of sucks’ he thought. It was one of those things girls had to suffer with trying to impress a man, though he didn’t quite see the appeal. He was glad he opted out of using them in his plan. He nodded to her without complaint. They were in this together and he couldn’t risk losing her support. At Ino’s behest, the two decided to take a breather and stopped by the punch bowl. Ino wiped her brow as Shikamaru decided to fill two cups from the punch bowl to refresh them. Last thing he needed was for either them to pass out because of dehydration or exhaustion. He tried to stay positive but he began to lose hope. As he dropped a cherry into his glass, he felt his heart sink to the bottom with it. Handing one glass over to Ino, he spoke with a deep sadness “what if he didn’t even come...”

 

Ino flapped her hand at him as if fanning him trying to wave away is fear “I’m sure he’s here somewhere. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” She reached over and rubbed his back trying to make him feel like his doubt was ridiculous and to not give up yet. Ino then looked out on to the dance floor as if hoping he would magically pop out of the crowd somewhere. Suddenly her face lit up and she raised her hand enthusiastically waving. Dawning a smile, she had spotted someone nearly as good as finding the hulking man himself. With a thrust of her finger into the crowd, she pointed out a petite girl with short dark hair and bright silver eyes. It was Hinata. If anyone could see Choji in this mess, she could. Ino could see she was shyly chatting with Naruto, hiding behind her hands as usual as she clasped them to her face. Too bad Naruto was too clueless for his own good, missing every hint she threw at him. She would go as far as saying it was even a little bit depressing. She sighed knowing they were too preoccupied to notice her. With a sudden tug she began to drag Shikamaru over, spilling his drink on the ground as he made a small yelp in surprise. Being in better proximity, Naruto spotted them right away. He greeted them zealously which was the typical Naruto thing to do, chuckling and flashing his dimwitted but charming smile. Too bad he was so annoying, because she may have fallen for that dopy smile of his a time or two. As she approached, Shikamaru was still stumbling backward while she continued to tug him. He wailed in complaint not realizing what Ino had seen, it didn’t help she didn’t give him a chance to right himself either.

 

“What are you doing!?” He complained, but then realized what was going on as Ino allowed him to regain his balance “Oh, hi Hinata.”

 

Hinata flinched realizing her and Naruto were under enquiry and no longer on their own. She clasped her hand over her chest and greeted them kindly as she always did “Hi, y-you having fun at t-the d-dance?”

 

Ino grabbed her hand enthusiastically and Naruto just stared confused. “Yes, yes we are, but I need a favor, would you mind helping a girl out?”

 

Hinata nodded, a bit embarrassed with Ino clutching her hands and leaning in so close. There was barely space between them which made her a little nervous. “Yes of course, w-what can I help you with?” she stuttered.

 

“I need you to use your byakugan to find someone. We were supposed to meet up with them, but we haven’t seen them anywhere…” She looked to Hinata with pleading eyes knowing that at this point it was impossible to say no “please?”

 

Naruto gave an unamused face reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head “let me guess, Choji. I tell you guys Choji is always late for everything. He is probably stuffing his face somewhere knowing him. Why do you even bother? Not like anyone is going to want to dance with him anyway. Can he even dance at all? I’m no dancing master myself.”

 

Hinata turned and smacked Naruto lightly on the arm to deflect his attention to being more thoughtful about his words “Naruto be nice…” Naruto just made a sour face. He usually didn’t take back his opinions, either because he was too prideful or too embarrassed to say otherwise. If he went back on his word, or took back what he said, that meant he had to admit he did something wrong or did something stupid which neither he was willing to do.

 

Shikamaru made a face like he just smelled something foul and his eyes flashed something mean. He stepped forward, his body stiffened and his eyes narrowed. A heat rose under his collar and is hands clenched. Ino’s hand felt the pressure, instantly realizing a button was pushed that shouldn’t have been. Unfortunately Choji didn’t have the best reputation because of his size and work ethic, but unlike everyone else, Shikamaru and Ino knew he was working on it. Even so, Naruto had no right to talk with all the crap he’s pulled over the years. He’s no saint. Shikamaru couldn’t stand it. Choji was so kind, big hearted and loyal, he couldn’t understand why people treated him the way they did. Stepping toe to toe with Naruto he glared into his striking blue eyes. He wasn’t normally the type to puff up and start a fight, but Choji was his best friend in the entire world. He didn’t care who it was. No one talked bad about his friend and gets away with it. With a growl he spit his warning “Yeah Naruto… shut your mouth…”

 

Naruto cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy “are you alright Shikamaru? This isn’t like you.”

 

“Yeah well it’s so like you to say something stupid.”

 

Naruto unfolded his arms, narrowing his eyes, coming nose to nose with the boy who stood dangerously close to him. “You wanna start something?” Naruto snarled raising an eager fist.

 

For a moment the two growled at one another, grinding their teeth and staring each other down. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai. The people standing around them could feel the negative energy building and started to clear a space around them wanting to avoid any fall out or cross fire. Just when it seemed like fists were going to fly, without warning, WHAP WHAP!!! Ino knocked them both in the head leaving a large welt on each of their dense skulls. Both squealed grasping their heads. “Knock it off both of you!” she scolded. The two yowled and complained, acting as if she had cracked their skulls open for no reason, but their whining went ignored as her attention returned to Hinata. “So can you help us?”

 

Hinata nodded her head and delicately laced her fingers together, making them dance over one another to activate her Jutsu “Byakugan!” The veins on her face formed and deepened, her eyes panning the room in detail. Her silver eyes saw into the world in a way that not even Ino could see. Deeper recesses, passed people, and through walls. Her eyes examined every nook and cranny, every line and network. Her irises flexed and gazed intensely, unblinking as she took in every inch of the room. After what seemed like forever to Shikamaru, Hinata closed her eyes and sighed, glad to be relieved of the strain. Upon opening her eyes, she pointed out into the crowd toward a steady light, unlike the flashing ones going on overhead. “He is following someone to the far side by the door. Not anyone we know, but he is talking to them.”

 

Ino hugged Hinata tightly and enthusiastically, squishing their cheeks together “Thanks Hinata, you’re the best!”

 

Ino spun around to the boy who was still rubbing his head from the pummeling he had received earlier. She grabbed his collar and yanked him to catch is attention “let’s get going. It’s time for you know what.” Shikamaru just nodded following after her as she released him. Even as he walked away he still glared at the other boy who continued pouting from his beating. Hinata patted his head and with a soft pity as they disappeared into the crowd to find Choji.

 

Ino grabbed his hand again, dragging him through towards the exit as his eyes danced back and forth gazing between the moving silhouettes. Finally getting to a clearing, they got a clear shot of Choji, speaking to a group of girls. Shikamaru froze for a moment, watching his friend laugh nervously as he talked to them. Ino pulled on boy’s arm but he was hyper focused, trying to figure out what was going on 20ft away. His nerves were beginning to spike again and Ino could see he was getting ready to bail. The girl shifted around to his back and shoved Shikamaru, driving him toward the wall. Guiding him behind the refreshments, she then propelled him behind a decorative curtain where they could hide and he could make his change. Behind the curtain was a little storage alcove where the academy kept risers, extra chairs, and equipment. Here there was plenty of cover where they could remain uninterrupted for the time being. Ino offered her hands with a clap “your jacket, take it off.” Shikamaru nodded, and slipped off his jacket, making sure to also empty his pockets of anything that might be in there. Without notice, the music began to slow down, being much softer than the loud ruckus that was playing before. It was a relief to have a small hiatus to the bone rumbling beats that had been playing, giving Shikamaru a chance to get his thoughts back in order. Hearing footsteps too close for comfort, they darted deeper into the alcove and hid behind a pile of mats. Shikamaru grabbed Ino and thrust her behind another set of mats where she kneeled down completely out of site.  He followed suit, both pressing their backs against the mat tower making sure not even a cast shadow cold be seen. For the moment they held their breath till the sound faded and was gone. Shikamaru sighed “oh man, false alarm.” As he turned to face Ino, two hands came out of the shadows beside him making him flinch. It was the girl grabbing at his ear lobes. Before he could speak Ino retorted.

 

“I’m just taking off your earrings. He’ll notice them since we all have the same ones…”

 

“Right...”

 

Gently Ino pulled the backings, the moments of silence between them giving way to the sound of his heart beat. His plan was coming into fruition quicker than he was ready for. With a hard swallow, he flexed his hands mentally preparing himself. All his training, all the hours he spent in front of the mirror, and all the chakra he spent was finally come to use. He closed his eyes momentarily and prayed he could pull his plan off. Hopefully everything would go smooth as plan and without a fault or hitch. With a big sigh he turned to Ino, placing his hands on her shoulders. Ino blinked a little surprised at the sudden bout of courage “I’m ready.”

 

“Do you mind? This spot is already occupied!”

 

Caught off guard, Shikamaru and Ino looked around for where the source of where the voice was coming from. Irises darted around, trying to adjust to the darkness. In the far corner was two familiar faces, barely visible, of Neji and Tenten. Neji had his forearm resting against the wall above Tenten’s head. His other arm hooked under Tenten’s leg while her arms were thrown tightly around his neck. Ino and Shikamaru stared blankly, not expecting to be part of an unintentional peep show. Seconds became minutes and Neji wasn’t having it. He clicked his tongue in irritation “Beat it!” Guiltily the two crawled around to the other side of the mats, not really knowing how to respond. It’s not like a reserved sign was hung anywhere.

 

“Awwwwwwkwaaaaaard” Ino breathed in a high pitched expression.

 

“Yeah no kidding…”

 

On the other side the blonde girl folded and organized Shikamaru’s things while he went through the motions of preparing to cast his jutsu. Ignoring the smacking, squishing, and moaning noises, Shikamaru flexed his fingers once again. With a grunt, he released a succession of precise and calculated hand signs. Poof! Smoke billowed from where Shikamaru kneeled, clouding the area with a hiss. Ino fanned the air trying to clear away the smoke, but mostly to see what the boy’s final transformation looked like.

 

As the smoke cleared a woman appeared. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress with flower petal bottom, and her hair in a high up do with a few stray curls. Her makeup was light, with a naturally beautiful face, not too far out of the ordinary. It was finished off with an emerald necklace, barely flashy enough to be noticed and a little black watch barely permissible to not being mistaken for being a bracelet. Ino clasped her hands together and blushed “Shikamaru, you are so pretty! You should totally let me give you a makeover!”

 

“Ino!” Shikamaru grumbled in his new girly voice. He batted his eyes a few times and grabbed the tips of the petals on his dress “so do I look ok?”

 

Ino helped Shikamaru to his feet and patted down his dress, pulling out a few extra curls around his face and down the back of his neck “I just said you looked pretty! Very convincing! I’m surprised you didn’t go the Naruto route on this one since he’s so good at it”

 

He raised a hand to stop her thoughts in their tracks and deflect her comment. “Please let’s not talk about that idiot right now…” He exhaled heavily.

 

“Sorry…” Ino adjusted his posture trying to prepare him to walk on his own without her as a woman. She gave a small wince as she adjusted his straps “But are you sure this is how you want to do this? How long can you hold this transformation?”

 

“If I ration my chakra right, I can do this for a while,” Shikamaru tapped the tiny watch on his wrist “at least 3hrs, as long as I don’t get jostled too much” He then cocked a hip, placing a hand on it, a motion he had seen Ino strike many times “My name will be an amalgam of the first 3 letters of my first name and the last 2 of my last name. Got it?”

 

Ino gently patted Shikamaru on the shoulder “Very creative! Well you better get going…good luck.”


End file.
